neptuniafandomcom-20200222-history
Vert
The Console Patron Unit of Leanbox. As the looks imply, she is very gracious and elegant. She admits to having an online gaming addiction. Vert loves all games, from retro to yaoi. Big is the way to be, she says. It is true for her chest and her hardware. She is the only CPU without a younger sibling, but she treats Chika as if she were her real little sister. Vert Vert is the mature and motherly human form of Green Heart. Her main interests consist of gaming, Anime, and yaoi. While it seems as though she may be irresponsible due to her habits, she makes sure that her work gets done first before she plays video games. It can easily be said that appearance wise, she is the oldest of the goddesses and carries herself as such by taking on the maternal role amongst them due to not having a sister herself. Appearance Princess Dress Vert bears the appearance of an adult woman, with a slender figure, sizable bust, and dark blue eyes. Vert's hair is blonde, and goes down to her waist in length. It is kept free, and is rather wavy. Her fringe is kept just above her eyes, and she has three sets of bangs; first going down to her upper-jaw, second, upper-neck, third, chest-length. Vert's attire is a green and peach colored dress, with the top being a dark green that has gold lining on it, and being sleeveless, as well as revealing a considerable portion of her cleavage, covered through a veil of sorts. She has a ribbon on her neck, which is red in colour, and has detached upper-arm portions of her dress's sleeves and has frilled gloves on her hands. Wind Dress Personality Vert is a very kind and mature woman who often plays the maternal role of the CPUs due to not having a sister herself. she is shown to be very caring to others and very wise, but can also be playful at times as well. She is shown to be the most level headed out of the goddesses at most times. Green Heart Appearance Green As Green Heart, she now has purple eyes and her hair remains long and is of different shades of green. It is kept in a ponytail, her fringe is normally seen above her eyes and her bangs are thick and caress her face. Her attire is a white bodysuit that is open in the middle, exposing her stomach and underside of her breasts. Her sleeves are detached and are white and black in the entirety. Her gauntlets are longer than the other CPUs with it covering the majority of her forearms with ease. Build X Personality Green Heart's personality is typically the same as her human form albeit just a bit more serious than before but still with playful tendencies here and there, especially when it comes to her bust size. Blanc falls victim to her teasing the most. Story Summary For a full synopsis, see the main article: Vert (Green Heart)/History Main Series 'Hyperdimension Neptunia' In the original Hyperdimension Neptunia, Green Heart as well as the other CPUs are fighting to determine who will the One True Goddess of Gamindustri. Due to the battle having lasted thousands of generations, Green Heart prorposes an idea to simply banish the one most difficult to fight to the world below. This leads to Green Heart, Black Heart, and White Heart teaming up against Purple Heart and banishing her to the world below. After defeating Purple Heart, Vert returns to Leanbox and eventually meets her again when she comes looking for the Key Fragments. Vert does not attack immediately. In fact, she is rather friendly towards her. However, after being fed false information she ends up fighting Neptune and her party once. Eventually, matters between Neptune and Vert are cleared up as Neptune helps her with securing peace in Leanbox. Once all is well in Leanbox, Vert supplies Neptune with information as to where she can find the Key Fragment belonging to the landmass. Vert is encountered again when Neptune recovers her memory and asks for her help in defeating Arfoire. Vert refuses, not wanting to leave Leanbox with the threat of monsters still prowling about. Neptune and Vert fight one on one and eventually Vert overheats and passes out. They use this chance to kidnap her and force her to join the party. After heading to Celestia again and defeating Arfoire once and for all, Vert and the other CPUs use their combined powers to delete the remaining monsters in Gamindustri and then give up their power as CPUs to live life as regular humans. 'Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2' In Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2, Green Heart and the others face off against CFW Magic in the Gamindustri Graveyard. They are easily defeated by her and her held captive for over three years. When the CPU Candidates arrive and free them, Vert joins the party to aid in the fight against ASIC. Together, along with the other CPUs, she manages to exact her revenge against CFW Magic and stop ASIC once and for all before heading to the Gamindustri Graveyard and helping the party with the final defeat of CFW Arfoire. After Gamindustri is saved and peace is finally restored, she returns to her normal life in Leanbox, playing MMOs and being begged for attention by Chika. 'Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory' Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory features two Vert's. There is a Vert of the Hyperdimension and the Vert of the Ultradimenson. The game focuses more on the Ultradimension Vert who founds the nation of Leanbox and declares war on Lowee, Planeptune, and Lastation. However, her console isn't well recieved and the effect she has on their shares is minimum. She helps Neptune and the gang during the events of Lowee take over by freeing them from the cell. She also gives Nepgear a CPU Memory so that she can access HDD again but ends up tricking her into believing that since they used a CPU Memory from the same core that they are sisters. After Vert and Nepgear are defeated, Vert joins the party to help fend off the Seven Sages who are attacking a factory in Leanbox. After these events, Vert becomes a permanent party member. Vert helps in the defeat of Rei Ryghts, saving the Gamindustri's of both the Hyperdimension and the Ultradimension. After peace is restored and the portal connecting the two dimension's remains open, she and the Vert of the Hyperdimension take turns keeping Peashy and fighting over her. Remakes 'Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1' 'Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth2: SISTERS GENERATION' Spin-offs 'Hyperdimension Neptunia: Producing Perfection' 'Chou Megami Shinkou Noire Gekishin Black Heart' 'Hyperdimension Neptunia U' Other Media 'Hyperdimension Neptunia: The Animation' Drama CDs 'If a Goddess was Your Wife' On the If a goddess was your wife Drama CD Vert has been neglecting her husband in favor of playing Four Goddesses online. After having achieved what she had been trying to do, she notices that her husband looks displeased and tries to think of a way to cheer him up. Vert decides to allow her husband to take a bath with her and promises to wash his back. He is of course surprised by this, but Vert tells him not to be because married couples taking a bath together is a normal thing. This makes him happy and Vert is pleased at seeing how his mood has improved. When in the bathroom, Vert begins to wash his back and can't help but notice how wide and masculine his back is, and how whenever she touches it her chest begins to beat faster and faster. She then scolds herself for having such inappropriate thoughts and blames his back for seducing her. After washing his back, Vert decides to get in the bath while still wearing her towel due to being too embarrassed to take it off in front of him. Though after realizing that not taking it off is a breach of etiquette she decides to blindfold her husband with a towel. However, she then realizes he won't be able to see is way to the tub and guides him in. Vert then takes off her towel to get in but ends up falling into the tub which causes the blindfold to come off and thus allowing him to see her naked body. She then freaks out and tells him to pretend like he never saw anything. 'The Goddesses will Sleep with You' Trivia *Vert is the only goddess in the series who maintains an adult appearance in both human and goddess form. *Vert is always playing MMOs. This could be associated with the fact that Xbox is a Microsoft Console. *Throughout Neptunia and Neptunia mk2, Green Heart has one of the biggest bust. However, in Neptunia mk2 she is beaten by CFW Magic and is beaten again in Neptunia V, where she is beaten by Yellow Heart. *In the first Neptunia game, Vert was said to have a problem with getting too hot, this references the Xbox 360's tendency to overheat. *Strangely enough, in Victory, Ultradimension Green Heart does not use drills like the original Green Heart, instead merely transforming the spear into a different spear. *In a popularity poll, Vert came in 9th place, losing to Blanc who came in 7th place. this makes Vert the least favorite of all the Goddesses from the first game. *The reason as to why Vert doesn't have a sister is because the CPU Candidates represent the handhelds alternatives to each of the consoles, which the CPUs represent. Because the Xbox 360 has no handheld system, Vert has no sister. *Vert was also the only one who had a real reason for wanting to fight Neptune, while the other two only wanted to fight her because they didn't like her and because she was their rival. *In her Goddess Blogs, Vert mentions how she really needs caffeine a lot of time and mentions a liking of seafood. Navigation Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia characters Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 characters Category:CPUs Category:Goddesses Category:Leanbox Residents Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory characters Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia: The Animation characters Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia: Producing Perfection characters Category:Female characters Category:Leanbox residents Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 characters Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth2: SISTERS GENERATION characters Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia The Animation: Hello New World characters Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia: Megami Tsuushin characters Category:Characters